Una Nueva Historia
by CMD
Summary: harry potter y compañia en una gran aventura.Habra romance etre dos enenemigos
1. Default Chapter

Era un dia caluroso del mes de Agosto.Hermione estaba en el jardin d su casa tomando un helado,en ese instante una lechuza paso volando sobre su cabeza y dejo tres cartas,una era la d Hogwarts y las otras dos eran d sus dos mejores amigo,Harry y Ron,en la de Harry decia:

La carta decia:   
-Querida Hermione:  
e tenido k enviar esta carta furtivamente para k mis tios no me pillaran,ya sabes como se ponen,por aki todo va bien,mis tios y mi primo tiene miedo d k los convierta en escarabajos(je,je),bueno,espero verte pronto,creo k la carta d Ron es para invitarnos a la Madrigera,se despide:  
Harry.

La otra carta decia:  
-Hermione:  
k te parece venir a mi casa este domingo,asi al dia siguiente podremos ir al vallejon Diagon a comprar todas las cosas,espero verte aki pronto.  
Ron

PD:Harry tmbn viene.

Hermione acepto y el domingo se fue a casa d Ron.   
A unos cuantos kilometros d alli,un xico d pelo rubio platino y ojos grises azulados estaba tumbado en su cama.Draco estaba pensando k hacer cuando vuelva a Hogwarts para fastidiar a Harry y sus dos amigos.En ese momento su lechuza entro en su cuarto y dejo una carta en su regazo,era d Pansy.

La carta decia   
-Querido Draco:  
¿como estas?yo estoy bien.Te hecho de menos y estaba pensando que podiamos quedar el dia 30 en Gringotts para comprar todo lo del colegio.  
Muxos Besos.Pansy.

En eso Draco dijo:  
-Que pesada que es¿cuando dejara d pensar k ya no soy su novio?pero de todas formas tendria k ir ese mismo dia.   
Draco acepto y le envio a Pansy la respuesta.Dejo su pluma y su tintero y se fue a dar una vuelta.  
Los dias pasaron rapidamente y llego el dia en k tenian k ir al callejon,Hermione no pudo ir a la madrigera con Ron y Harry,por k su madre cojio la gripe y tuvo k ir el Lunes sola al callejon,le envio una lechuza a Ron diciendole k kedaran en el caldero chorreante a las 5 d la tarde.

Hermione llego a las 5 menos 10 y espero,hasta que a lo lejos vio un grupo de gente con el pelo rojo y otro xico con el pelo negro azabache.Ella fue corriendo hasta ellos para saludarles.Cuando Harry y Ron la vieron llegar,no podian creer que esa fuera la Hermione del año pasado,ya k estaba muy canviada,el pelo era liso y brillante y le llegaba hasta la cintura,los ojos color miel,brillaban a la luz del sol,llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y un top blanco,Harry y Ron se fijaron muxo en k ya tenia curvas y pechos y k sus piernas eran largas y suaves.Hermione notó la mirada de los xicos y dijo rapidamente.  
-Hola xicos¿k canviados k estais?  
-Ho..hola Hermione,tu tmbn estas canviada.-dijeron al unisono.  
Los xicos tmbn estaban muy canviados,Harry ya no era akel xico bajito y flaco de antes,ahora era alto y musculosos gracias a los entrenamientos de quidditch y sus ojos de un verde intenso destacaban mas k nunca.Ron tmbn era alto y a estado tmbn entrenado un poco al quidditch,tenia unos ojos azules muy claritos.

En ese momento,una xica de cabellos rojos se acerco corriendo para abrazar a Hermione.Esa xica era Ginny,k ya estaba mayor,tenia pechos y curvas y ya no era bajita.Ellas se dieron un fuerte abrazo,ya k eran muy buenas amigas.Al acabar las presentaciones y verse el aspecto unos de otros,se fueron a comprar todos los libros y objetos para las clases

Cuando acabaron de comprar todas las cosas,Hermione,Harry,Ron y Ginny fueron a reservar cuarto en el caldero chorreante.Al entrar,Hermione vio en la mesa mas alejada a un xico de pelo rubio platino,sentado leyendo un libro,Hermione penso k era muy guapo y kuando iba a ir para hablar con el,Ginny la empujo sin kerer y cayeron las dos al suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido,el xico levanto la cabeza para ver kien habia hecho tanto escandalo y vio a su peor enemigo ayudando a levantarse a na xica muy guapa,cuando la xica miro para ver donde se habia metido el xico,vio un par de piernas justo delante d ella,levanto la cabeza para ver kien era y vio a  
-¿Malfoy?   
-¿Granger?¿k haceis vosotros aki?dijo mirando a Harry y Ron, este estaba ayudando a levartase a su hemana.  
-¿y a ti k te importa Malfoy?-dijo Harry.  
-A mi nada,solo keria saber si Granger estaba bien.Bueno me voy.Dicho esto miro a Harry y Ron con mirada de asco y cuando fue a mirar a Hermione a la cara,este le guiño un ojo y se fue.  
Hermione no podia creer k el xico k le acababa d guiñar un ojos fuera Malfoy¿el Malfoy k siempre me insultaba y me llamaba sangre sucia?no,no puede ser.Penso.Dicho esto se puso el pijama y cuando se hecho en la cama,al instante se quedo dormida.

En el cuarto de al lado,Harry hablaba con Ron,sobre como habia canviado Hermione y por el conportamiento de Malfoy sobre ella  
-Yo creo k solo estaba gastando una broma-dijo Harry  
Ron estaba furioso por el comportamiento de Malfoy  
-Pues como le haga daño,te juro k lo mato...  
-Tanto te importa lo k le pase a Hermione?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara-En fin,k ella haga lo k kiera.  
-¡¡¡¡Por k no me lo restriegas mas por la cara!!!!-dicho esto apago la luz.   
Harry se kedo en blanco¿era posible k a su amigo le gustara Hermione?  
-Todo es posible-penso,y apago la luz.


	2. capitulo 2

En su casa,Draco pensaba en lo canviada k estaba Hermione:  
-K canviada,en fin,es una sangre suci..-pero no podia acabar-pero k me pasa?Bueno,mañana en el tren a ver si esto no a sido un sueño.  
A la mañana siguiente,Harry,Ron y Ginny subieron primero al anden,Hermione estaba despidiendose de sus padres.  
-Estamos en el compartimento 9-dijo Harry,este año los compartimentos giban por numeros   
-Vale,ahora os alcanzo.  
Cuando Hermione les dijo adios a sus padres,fue a buscar el numero 9.Lo encontro,pero al abrir la puerta,no eran ni Harry,ni Ron ni Ginny los k estaban ahi dentros,sino Malfoy,Crabbe y Goyle.Draco y Hermione se kedaron un momento mirandose y en eso Goyle dijo:  
-K haces aki sangre sucia?   
-Pues yo buscaba el compartimento numero nueve.....  
-Pues este es el compartimento 6-dijo Crabbe  
-¿6?-penso Hermione-no puede ser.ahi fuera pone el numero 9  
-A ver-dijo Draco levantandose,cuando salio vio el numero nueve en su puerta,pero Draco giro el numero y en el lugar donde antes habia un 9 ahora habia un 6-se debe de haber roto algo.  
-Gracias-dijo Hermione sonrojandose  
-No importa,ademas,deseaba volver a ver tu bonitos ojos.Adios-y dicho y hehco entro y cerro la puerta.  
Hermione se quedo paralizada.  
-esto es un sueño-dijo,y se fue al compartimento en el k estaba el numero 9,el verdadero.  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts,la profesora McGonagall llevo a los de primer año para k los seleccionaran.Cuando acabo la seleccion,Dumbleore dijo k para navidades habria un baile y k no podian ir con gente de su misma casa.Algunos se entusiasmaron,otros(Harry y Ron entre ellos)no estaban muy contentos por lo k paso en 4.Hermione por lo contrario estaba muy entusiasmada.Al acabar la cena,la Profesora McGonagall llamo a unos cuantos alumnos de quinto para hacerlos prefectos,Hermione se encontraba tmbn alli,y para sorpresa d ella tmbn Malfoy.Este se kedo mirando a Hermione y la xica aparto su vista de la mirada del xico.

No sabia por k,pero cuando el la miraba a los ojos,ella se sentia debil,vulnerable a aquella mirada.A la salida,Draco alcanzo a Hermione   
-Oye,espera¡¡¡Hermione!!!espera un momento  
-¿K kieres Malfoy?  
-Oye,kieo k sepas una cosa,yo....-Pero en ese momento unos pasos se oyeron a lo lejos,Draco le dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla y se fue,al mometo Harry y Ron llegaban   
-¿Hermione?estabamos preocupados,pues no aparecias y.....   
-¿Lo habeis oido?-dijo esta  
-Oir k?-dijo Ron  
-¿k?o nada,nada..  
-Hermione ¿estas bien?  
-Si,no os preocupeis.  
Dicho esto se fueron a la sala comun con Hermine an pensando en lo k habia pasado y x k Malfoy se habia comportado asi.   
Las preguntas de hermione kedaron resueltas cuando entro al gran comedor,todos los slytherins se estaban riendo y Draco estaba mas rojo k el pelo d Ron.Cuando vio entrar a la xica,le hizo una seña para k salieran,hemrione asintio,rezando para k fuera lo k ella mas anhelaba.Cuando salieron,Draco la llevo a una aula vacia,alli le dijo:  
-Hermione¿puedo preguntarte un par de cosas?   
-Vale-contesto ella.  
-Te gusta Potter o Weasley?  
A Hermione esto la pillo por sorpresa y dijo  
-No,¿tanto te importa?-dijo con una sonrisa muy picarona  
-Si,por k yo....-y le dio un beso en los labios  
Hermione se kedo sorprendida,Draco se separo bastante rojo  
-Lo siento-dijo este  
-¿y por k has de sentirlo?  
-Pues por el beso,por si te a molestado  
-En absoluto-dijo,y le dio un morreo k duro al menos 5 minutos,en eso entra Peeves y empieza a tirar todo tipo de cosas,Hermione y Draco salieron corriendo y riendose por el camino de las pintas k llevaba cada uno  
-bueno,tengo k ir a clase,adi...  
-¿quieres venir al baile con migo?  
Hermione se giro y bajo corriendo para abrazarle y decirle al oido  
-si kiero-le dio un beso-adios-y se fue.  
Al dia siguiente todos estaban muy emocionados,dentro de dos dias seria el baile,todos estaban muy contentos,todos menos Harry y Ron  
-Siempre nos pasa lo mismo-dijo Harry  
-Bueno,tu por lo menos eres famoso,en canvio yo...  
-A mi me da igual k no seas famoso,me da igual!!!!!,¿entendido?-dijo Harry  
-Gracias,oye yo se de una persona a la k le gustaria ir al baile con tigo  
-¿A si?¿kien?diemlo,porfa.  
-nose, esk.....  
De pronto aparecio Ginny por el agujero del retrato, les dijo un hola y se fue a la habitacion muy roja.Harry se habia quedado mirando a Ginny,y penso  
-k bien k le keda,esta tan...¡¡¡pero k dicen Harry!!!es Ginny,y en el colegio todas las xicas van igual.   
-Harry?  
-¿k?  
-k te pasa?esta como ido-dijo Ron-aparece mi hermana y te vas a las nubes  
-¿k?¡¡yo no me e ido a las nubes!!,Adios,me voy a la cama  
-¿este tio cada vez esta mas raro?  
De pronto aparece hermione  
-Hola Ron¿k haces levantado a estas horas?  
-nada¿y tu de donde vienes toda manchada?  
-a sido Peeves-dijo.  
-Hermione,puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Claro  
-¿kieresveniralbaileconmigo?   
-¿k?-pero ella ya creia lo k hiba a decir y dijo-Ron ya voy con otra persona,lo siento  
-AHH!!!no pasa nada  
-¿amigos?   
-amigos,-dijo y se dieron un apreton de manos  
-Bueno adios   
-Adios  
cuando hemione ya habia desaparecido por la escalera,Ron se tuvo k meter el puño dentro de la boca para no gritar  
-¿por k siempre me adelantan?-y se fue muy cabreado.


	3. capitulo 3

Harry y Ron estaban sumidos en el caos,Harry pensaba con kien podria ir k no fuera de su casa,entonces penso¡¡¡Cho Chang!!!esta vez no estaba Cedric para jorobarle,le dijo a Ron k hiba a ir a la biblioteca y k buscaria pareja para los dos.Fue direccion a la biblio,y entonces justamente salian Cho y una amiga suya,Harry se adelanto y le pregunto a Cho  
-Ehhh,Cho,puedo hablar con tigo?   
-Claro  
-Tu...kerriasvenir al bailecon migo-lo dijo un poco aprisa pero Cho le entendio  
-Claro  
-Vale,¿sabrias de alguien k pudiera ir con mi amigo Ron?  
-El pelirrojo ese?si creo k mi amiga Clarisse kerria,espera  
Y se fue a hablar con su amiga,la k habia salido de la biblio con ella,en eso,Cho volvio   
-Dice k vale  
-OK,adios.  
-Adios Harry-y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Cuando Harry volvio a la sala comun,fue directo a Ron para decirle k ya tenia pareja y kien iba a ser  
-Bueno me voy a la cama-dijo Harry  
-Yo tmbn,espera k guarde esto-dicho y hecho guardo sus cosas y subieron los dos a dormir.  
Al dia siguiente era sabado y tmbn el baile,Hermione estaba muy atareada,se hiba a poner un vestido color arena muy ceñido y Parvarti y Lavender se encargaban del maquillaje,no muy cargadote,le alisaron el pelo y se lo dejaron suelto.En el otro cuarto,Harry se habia puesto un sueter de color negro muy ajustado y unos pantalones vaqueros.Ron hiba con una camisa azul celeste tmbn ceñida y unos vaqueros,los dos estaban muy bien.Cuando fueron a buscar a Cho y su amiga,las vieron en el vestibulo,Cho iba con una vestido rojo con solo una manga y su amiga con un vestido negros largo y sin tirantes.Los dos quedaron muy impresionados.De pronto una voz le pregunto a Harry  
-¿sabeis donde esta Hermione?-era Draco k hiba con una camisa blanca ajustada y solo llevaba abrochado tres botones,llevaba unos vaqueron gastados muy ajustados.  
-esta arriba,¿y a ti k te importa donde este?  
-Soy su pareja¿no os lo a dixo?  
-No-dijeron al unisono Harry y Ron bastantes asombrados los dos  
-Bueno voy a buscarla,adios.  
Y se fue a burcar a Hemrione entre la multitud.  
Draco estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia,pero cundo ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de k ella hubiera sido sincera al decirle k si,vio a lo lejos a una xica con el pelo liso y brillante k llevaba un vesido largo y brillante d color arena,entonces supo k era ella,se le acerco sigilosamente y le dijo en un susurro en la oreja  
-Ya creia k no venias  
-Como hiba a dejarte plantado?  
-Esta muy guapa  
-Tu tmbn estas muy guapo,tendrias k vestir asi mas amenudo-pensaba,ella para sus adentros estaba diciendo-joder k bueno k esta,encima con el pelo caido por la cara-.Y sin darle ningun motivo ella le beso en los labios  
-Y tu tendrias k besar tmbn asi amenudo-dijo sonriendole   
-Vamos adentro?  
-OK-y fueron cojidos de la mano hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando entraron,sonaba una musica muy movidita pero relajada,esa musica era para cenar,habia muxas mesas,pero eran solo d dos plazas,asi k cada uno se fue con su pareja.Al acabar de cenar,Hermione y Draco se pusieron a bailar una musica muy lenta,hiban pegaditos los dos.Muy cerca d donde se encontraban ellos,estaban Harry y Ron,Ron miraban de reojo a Draco y Hermione,Harry estaba en una nube.

Cuando estaban cerca de las 12 de la noche,Dumbleore dijo:  
-Ahora,las parejas k kieran pueden salir fuera a dar un paseo por los jardines,los k no quieran k se keden aki,como a ustedes les guste.Buenas noches.   
-Vamos?-le pregunto Draco a Hermione.  
-Vale-le contesto un poco roja.

Fueron por el cesped cojidos de la mano,al llegar a la orilla del lago,el la cojio por la cintura y ella le rodeo el cuello,en eso Draco dijo:  
-Te quiero muxo Herm.  
-Yo tmbn te kiero Draco.  
Y juntaron sus labios en un largo beso k duro muxo,el beso se fue haciendo mas y mas intenso,ellos no se kerian separar por nada del mundo,kerian estar ahi toda la eternidad.Al dia siguiente,Herm se levanto muy contenta y ni siquiera le molesto k Parvarti y Lavender la agarran y le pintaran.Cuando bajo a la sala comun,Ginny estaba muy triste  
-Que te pasa?  
-Pues k..K...¡¡¡¡¡HARRY ESTA SALIENDO CON LA CHO ESA!!!-dijo con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas  
-¿Aun no se lo habias dixo?   
-Metamorficamente si.  
-Pues se lo tienes k decir,el te aprecia muxo,esta con la persona equivocada.  
-Gracias  
-D nada,mira por ahi bajan los xicos.  
Harry y Ron estaban hablando del baile de ayer.  
-Fue lo mas maravilloso k me a pasado en la vida-decia Harry.  
Cuando a la esquina y vieron a Ginny llorando,Harry le dijo.  
-Ginny,k te pasa,alguien te a exo daño   
-No trankio,no pasa nada  
-Ven-le dijo tendiendole los brazos para k lo abrazara  
-¿Mejor?  
-Si gracias.  
-Bueno y tu k Herm con tu novio?  
-¡¡NO ES MI NOVIO!!  
-A no?y k hacias ayer besandote con el?  
-¿Me estabas espiando?  
-No,estaba paseando cuando hoy,¡¡te kiero muxo herm,yo tmbn Draco-dijo imitando las bozes.  
-¡¡¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!!-y salio corriendo de sala en direcion al lago.


	4. capitulo 4

Corrio y corrio llorando hasta k choco con alguien,se levanto y sin pedir disculpas se fue a la orilla del lago.La persona con la k habia chocado se levanto y al ver quien estaba corriendo fue tras ella.  
-Herm...k te pasa?te has exo daño con la caida esa?  
-Draco,¿me e tropezado con tigo?lo siento,pero es k Ron..  
-¿Te a exo algo ese Weasley?  
-No,solo se a burlado de mi por k...  
-¿K se a burlado d ti?¡¡Ahora vera este!!-dijo y salio aprisa en direccion hacia el castillo  
-¡¡Espera,Draco!!!-y salio corriendo tras el.

Draco hiba tan furioso k no sabia opr donde hiba,en eso oyo una voces conocidas,eran Harry y Ron:  
-¡¡e Weasley!!-dijo Draco  
-y ahora k kieres malfoy?-dijo Ron  
-keria venir a darte esto-y dicho le dio un puñetazo en la cara  
-¡¡K haces Malfoy!!-dijo Harry  
-¡¡Pues k se a estado burlando de Herm!!  
-No es d tu propiedad!!-dijo Ron con la nariz sangrando   
-¿kieres pelea Weasley?pues venga  
Cuando hiban a comenzar aparecio Hermione  
-¡¡¡No Draco espera!!  
-Apartate Herm,no voy a permitir k algo ni nadie te haga daño o te haga sufrir  
-Espera,ven tenemos k hablar-dijo Herm cojiendolo por el brazo  
-Te has salvado por ahora Weasley,vuelve hacerle algo y sabras kien soy yo.  
Entonces fueron al algo:  
-¡¡Se puede saber k hacias Draco!!   
-Protegerte  
-Ya pero Ron es mi amigo!!  
-Me da igual k sea tu amigo,no kiero k te hagan daño  
-Ya lo se Draco,pero Ron y yo siempre estamos peleando y si vas a protegerme siempre,el pobre acabara...  
-¿kieres ser mi novia??  
-¿k?-dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo k oia  
-¿K si kieres ser mi novia?  
-¡¡Claro k kiero!!-y se abalanzo a sus brazos,Draco estaba mas rojo k un tomate,Herm levanto la cabeza y le dio un largo y fogoso beso.  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione no se lo podia cree¡¡¡Draco Malfoy era su novio!!!!-por fin-penso,se levanto y cuando abrio la puerta dio de bruces contra alguien  
-Perdona-dijo Herm  
-Tranki Herm,ademas venia a buscarte-era Ron -e estado pensando durante toda la noche y...  
-Ven vamos a sentarnos-dijo Hermione sabiendo lo k se le venia  
-Como hiba diciendo...yo..te quiero Herm,vale ya e dixo lo k tenia que decir,ahota tu.  
-Pues Ron,tu sabes que te quiero muxo,pero yo solo te veo como a un amigo y...no podria,eres mi mejor amigo,lo entiendes?  
-Claro-dijo Ron con una cara muy triste   
-Ven-y le tendio los brazos,Ron estrañado acedio.  
-Vamos a esperar a Harry¿vale?  
-ok-dijo Ron-oye¿kien te gusta?  
-Creo k ya lo sabes no?-dijo sintiendose un poco incomoda   
-¡¡Ahhhh!!ya veo,osea k te gusta Harry  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!   
-AHHH!  
-Me gusta...  
-Hola xicos-dijo Harry-que pronto que os aveis despertado no?  
-No tnia sueño y al parecer Ron tmpc  
-Ya veo  
-Vamos abajo  
-ok-asintieron Harry y Hermione y bajaron a desayunar,era sabado asi que no tenian ninguna prisa,pero al parecer Hermione si que la tenia  
-Herm,para el carro  
-Es k kedara ya poca comida y...  
-A si es eso vamos!!!!-dijo Ron k siempre tnia hambre  
-No se como puedes estar asi?-le dijo Harry mientras comia su plato  
-Pues tu no re quedas muy atras-dijo Hermone mirando a Harry(k tmbn estaba bastante flaco y musculoso)y la cantidad de comidfa que se ponia  
-JA,JA..  
En ese momento,el rubiazo entro en ese momento,Hermione le dirijio una mirada qu esignificaba que esperaria en el lago,Draco asintio y fue a comer,en eso llego Ginny y le dijo a Hermione que si podia hablar con ella esta noxe a las 11  
-Vañe-asintio Herm.  
cuando Hermione acabo dijo k tenia k ir a dar una vueltA,Cuando Hermione salia por la puerta,Draco se levantaba y la seguia.

Hermione hiba en direccion al lago cuando d repente,buummm,alguien choca contra ella,   
-Lo siento-dijo Hermione  
-Hermione te estaba buscando-era Ginny,Draco acababa de aparecer por una esquina y al ver la escena,se paró en seco intentando k Ginny no la viera.  
-Malfoy,¿k haces tu aqui?  
-Yo hiba a dar una vuelta,con permiso..-dijo mirando a Hermione.  
-Este tio quiere algo con tigo Herm,yo k tu tendria cuidado.  
-Tranki,se cuidarme yo solita,por cierto¿k querias?  
-Tienes que intentar que Harry se fije en mi,por fa...   
-No puedo,el esta saliendo con Cho y ademas....-pero Ginny ponia una cara tan triste k cualquiera k la hubiera visto se pondria a llorar alli en medio.  
-Bueno,intentare,pero tu me tienes k ayudar,te tienes que vestir de una forma k a cualquier xico se le caiga la baba, para que Harry se vaya fijando en ti ok?pero no prometro nada,adios  
-¿adonde vas?  
-A la biblioteca o a dar una vuelta,adios.  
Hermione salia a toda prisa para encontra a Draco,pero cuando llego al lago,Pansy estaba alli  
-Te e dixo mil veces que me dejes en paz  
-Pero por k kieres estar solito Draqui..  
-No me llames Draqui!!!y sueltame el brazo!!!  
Hermione no aguantaba mas y salio de los arbustos  
-Hola,interrumpo algo?   
-No-dijo Draco y con cara de k no era culpa suya y k la ayudara   
-Si,vete de aqui sangra sucia...  
-No la llames asi!!!-dijo Draco echo una furia.  
-Draco¿k te a pasado?¿te a comido el cerebro la sangre sucia esa?  
-Te e dixo k no la llames asi,¿entendido?  
-Bueno,¡¡mira quien viene por alli!!-eran los amigos de Draco d slytherin  
-EHH!!Draco k haces tu con esa sangre sucia?  
-No la llameis asi..  
-Draco¿te as dado un golpe en la cabeza o k?  
-No  
-Vamos Draco,vete con ellos,no kiero k pierdas a tus amigos por mi...  
-Y dejarte sola y k te insulten?ni hablar,antes muerto..-y sin darle ninguna explicacion la besó delante d todos los d slytherin,a el le daba igual,no queria ocultarlo,queria ser una xico k se llevara bien con todos y no el xico ese k habia criado su padre   
-¡¡¡¡DRACO!!!-dijeron todos  
Plafff,Pansy le acababa de dar una bofetada a Hermione  
-Se puede saber k estas haciendo!!!  
-Yo nada,¿quieres pelea?pues la vas a tener,Furunculus!-y en la cara d Pansy aparecieron unos furunculos verdes y negros  
-Vamonos-dijo Draco,y fueron los dos cojidos de la mano hacia el castillo.  
-¡¡k mosca le a picado s esos!!,seguro k granger le a dado el suero ese del amor.  
-K no te estrañes,es una sabelotodo  
-ehh,alguien me ayuda?-dijo Pansy  
-Si,vamos a la enfermeria.

Para suerte de ellos,los d Slytherin no dijeron nada por k creian k era un error y decidieron dejarlo,en canvio Pansy estaba furiosa-esa sangra sucia no me va a kitar a mi xico,eso te lo aseguro,le are pagar con lo k mas le duele,sus amigos-y dio esto puso en un cara una sonrisa muy malvada.Draco no sospechaba nada,el hiba por otro mundo al aldo d Hermione,hiban al lago,al limite del bosque prohibido,a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes etc...Por otro lado Ginny se ponia mas guapa k nunca para intentar seducir a Harry,Harry se daba cuenta y no le gustaba la Ginny esa,preferia la otra asi k un dia fue a hablar con ella:  
-¿Ginny?  
-Si-dijo ella rezando para k todos los esfuerzos k habia exo no hubieran sido en vano.

¿Ginny?k te pasa ultimamente,me das miedo,me gustaba mas la otra Ginny   
-Pero..si lo e exo por ti-dijo poniendose como un tomate  
-¿por mi?-dijo Harry k ya empezaba a entender  
-Si,no lo ves,a mi me has gustado desde el primer dia k te vi,nunca olvidare tus ojos al pregutarle a mi madre por donde se hiba a Hogwarts y ahora esta saliendo con Cho y...  
-ehh!nunca me perderas sabes,eres muy importante,¿sabes?pero puedes hacerme un favor?  
-Lo k sea   
-Se la Ginny d siempre¿vale?  
-Como gustes.  
-Bueno me voy a...  
-Hola xicos-era Hermione k acababa de entrar por el retrato  
-Hermione,¿por k vienes a estas horas y donde as estado ultimamente?-dijo Harry preocupado  
-pues por ahi,y vosotros k haceis?-dijo mirando a Ginny y a Harry  
-nada,Harry me estaba diciendo una cosa para pociones.  
-Si,te lo queria preguntar a ti pero como no estabas  
-Pues lo siento,e ido a dar una vuelta...  
-¿con kien?-dijo Ginny  
-¿como k con kien?  
-no creo k fueras tu sola a estas horas a pasear   
-¿y,por k no puedo?  
-nada,nada  
-me voy a la cama-dijo Hermione-buenas noxes  
-Adios-dijeron Ginny y Harry al unisono  
-Creo k yo tmbn me voy a dormir,adios Harry  
-Adios-y sin avisar le dio un beso en la mejilla-no olvides d lo k hemos hablado  
-Vale,adios-dijo Ginny alucinando por lo k habia exo-esta noxe voy a dormir muy bien-y se fue acostar con una sonrisa en la cara.


	5. capitulo 5

Harry estaba muy liado,el estaba saliendo con Cho el amor d su vida pero a las vez pensaba en Ginny en lo guapa k estaba,su sonrisa etc...  
-pero como puedes pensar en eso Harry?es Ginny,la hermana d tu mejor amigoy ademas estas saliendo con Cho,no puedes pensar en Ginny..-pero Harry no podia dejar kitarsela d la cabeza,las palabras tan dulces k habia dixo antes..al fin Harry consiguio atrapar el sueño y se kedo dormido pensando en Ginny.

Al dia siguiente Harry estaba mas confuso k nunca, como no sabia k hacer bajo a almorzar,al cabo de unos minutos aparecio Ginny con Hermione y Ron k se sentaron al lado d Harry, cuando acabaron de almorzar se fueron a clase de Historia sobre la magia k como siempre fue un aburrimiento,al acabar el dia Harry bajo al lago a pasear,de pronto un rayo de luz roja salio del castillo:los mo r ti fa gos y los dementores con tres gigantes estaban atacando el castillo.

Sin pensarselo dos veces salio corriendo en busca de sus amigos.Primero fue a la sala comun y alli no habia mas que alumnos de primero y segundo año,salio corriendo hasta que choco con alguien:  
-¡¡Ron!!que alegria¿y Hermione?  
-Ni idea,ahi que ir a buscarla-pero en ese momento un grito que venia de dos corredores mas alla de donde estaban ellos les puso los pelos de punta  
-¡¡Ginny!!-dijeron los dos,al llegar Ginny estaba acorralada por cuatro dementores,en ese momento un dementor la cojia por el cuello,Ginny estaba inconsciente  
-Expecto Patronus!!-dijo Harry, y un ciervo plateado salio de su varita cabalgando hacia los dementores,que al ver el ciervo,soltaron a Ginny y se fueron corriendo,Ron estaba inconsciente a su lado, Harry se acerco a Ginny y la cojio en brazos   
-¿Ginny?¿estas bien?  
-¿Harry?-dijo esta abriendo sus ojos y viendo que estaba en los brazos de Harry una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara,en ese momento se desmayo  
-Me las pagaran-dijo furioso,ahora ni pensaba en Cho,solo pensaba en Ginny,levanto la varita hacia el cuerpo de Ron y dijo-Movilicopus!-el cuerpo de Ron se levanto y con Ginny en sus brazos fue directo al cuarto comun.Por otro lado Hermione no hacia mas que correr y lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro,al girar un corredor dio de bruzes con alguien  
-¡¡¡Draco!!!-dijo echandose a sus brazos-estaba muy asustada-dijo llorando en su pecho.   
-¡¡Hermione!!estaba muy preocupado por ti,tranquila,ahora nadie te hara daño,sera mejor que nos bayamos de aqui-la cojio de la mano y fueron corriendo por los pasillos hasta que una figura encapuchada salio de la nada   
-Draco,hijo¿que haces aqui y con esa sangre sucia cojida a tu mano?  
-No la llames asi padre,ella es mi novia y no voy a dejar que le pase nada malo  
-Pero que dices?ademas,el señor Tenebroso te esta esperando para hacerte de los nuestros un gran honor...  
-Jamas me unire a vosotros padre,no puedes obligarme   
-Ahi una forma de acerlo¡¡Imperius!!  
-¡¡No porfavor,pare!!-decia Hermione chillando  
-¡¡¡Tu callate sangre sucia!!¡¡Crucio!!-dijo apuntando a Hermione  
-Padre,para ya!!!-dijo Draco que se habia resisitido a la maldicion y apuntaba a su padre con la varita  
-¿como puedes haberte resistido a la maldicion?  
-Pues como no quiero ir,mi sibsconciente no me deja y e podido soportarlo,ahora sueltala   
-O si nos que me haras ehh...  
-¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!-y la varita de su padre se fue volando a las de Malfoy-por favor padre,no me obliges  
-Tu no puedes con migo hijo..  
-¿a no?¡¡¡¡Petrificus Totalus!!!-dijo Draco y su padre se quedo en el suelo paralizado  
-¿Hermione?-dijo Draco,pero Hermione estaba desmayada,la cojio en brazos y fue direccto a la sala comun de Gryffindor a buscar a la profesora McGonagall o a alguien que la ayude  
-¿Donde esta la maldita sala?-dijo furioso,pero entonces un grupo d Gryffindors salio por el pasillo de al lado  
-Los seguire-penso y vio que llegaban a un cuadro muy grande y que los chicos decian la contraseña.   
-Esta es mi oportunidad-dijo y entro en la sala aunque no paso inadvertido alli dentro  
-¿que haces aki Malfoy?!!!!!   
-Busco a Potter o a Weasley  
-Estan arriba  
-Gracias-dicho esto subio al cuarto de los chicos y vio a Harry y Ron alrededor de la cama,en ella estaba Ginny  
-¿Potter?  
-¡¡¡Malfoy!!¿que haces tu aqui?  
-Eso no importa, e venido para traer a Hermione   
-¡¡¡¿¿Hermione??!!!¿que le as hecho?-dijo Ron furioso.  
-Yo nada,mi padre,pero os aseguro que me las pagara,tomad,dejarla aqui,voy en busca d Voldemort,esta vez no se me escapara  
-¡¡Pero tu estas loco o k!!??,tu solo no puedes contra el-dijo Ron histerico viendo como Malfoy dejaba en la cama de Harry Hermione  
-El solo no,yo lo yudare-dijo Harry-yo tampoco puedo dejarles escapar,primero mis padres,luego Cedricc ahora lastiman a Ginny y a Hermione,no puedo dejarlos ir.  
-¿Draco?¿que haces tu aqui?¿como hemos enrado?-dijo Hermione que se habia despertado  
-Tranquila,ahora estas bien,pero no te preocupes voy a vengar todo el daño que te han hecho  
-¡¡No,no vallas,te van a matar!!  
-Tranquila,ademas,Potter viene con migo   
-No porfavor no vallas  
-No tengo otra opcion,vamos Potter,coje todo lo que puedas y vamonos  
-Muy bien-dijo y cojio la varita,la capa y el mapa del merodeador y los dos bajo la capa fueron en busca de algun mor ti fa go  
Harry y Draco estaban cada vez mas nervioso,estaban mirando todo el rato al mapa,Draco estaba fascinado por aquel trozo de pergamino,en eso en el mapa aparecio unos cuantos puntitos,Harry le dio un codazo a Draco en las costillas,pues en el mapa ponia...  
-Mira-dijo señalando tres puntitos,que ponian,Peter Petigrew,Lucius Malfoy y otro punto que ponia Nott-¿Nott?es estaba en el cementerio la noche en que Voldemort resucito  
-Shhhhh,calla,k vienen-en eso pasaron tres figuras por delante de ellos-Ahora,¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!-dijeron los dos y las varitas de los tres mor ti fa gos de quedaron en las manos de Harry y Draco  
-Hijo mio¿que haces con Potter?   
-Para tu informacion primero yo ya no soy tu hijo y segundo,Harry me esta ayundando a meteros a todos donde deberiais estar y matar a Voldemort-Harry se estraño d que le hubiera llamado por su nombre y no por el apellido-asi k ¡¡Petrificus Totalum!!-dijeron los dos a la vez y los tres mor ti fa gos quedaron paralizados y luego dijeron¡¡¡Desmaius!!-hay que llevarlos a Dumbleore..  
-Vas a entregar a tu padre??-dijo Harry estrñado  
-Ya te lo e dicho,este no es mi padre,solo es un sucio mor ti fa go-y se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Dumbleore.

Harry y Draco llegaron asta una estatua con forma de fénix, Harry dijo la contraseña y entraron ,llegaron hasta una puerta y tocaron   
-Adelante Harry y Draco, pasad por favor  
-Profesor Dumbleore, hemos cojido a tres mor ti fa gos,uno es Peter,otro es Nott y el otro es el padre d ....¡¡Sirius!!-Sirius su padrino estaba alli hablando con Dumbleore,pero no estaba solo, habia mucha gente, Remus, Moody y muchos mas-¿qué haces aquí?   
-Ayudando al profesor Dumbleore  
-Mira, te e traido un regalo- dijo mostrándole a Peter  
-Peter, mi escurridizo amigo¿ como estas?  
-Remus, Sirius, estais?-dijo Peter con cara de asustado  
-Pues ahora muy bien por que gracias a ti voy a ser libre de nuevo.  
-Pero...yo..no...  
-Desmaius!!!- dijo Moody- no quiero oir a esa vieja rata- bien a quien tenemos por aquí- Nott!!!cuanto tiempo  
-No teneis nada que hacer, el señor oscuro vendra a buscarnos y os matara...JA,JA!!!!  
-Desmaius!!!-bueno seguimos con las presentaciones-¡¡¡Lucius!!!¡¡¡que sorpresa!!!  
-Hola Moody,¿ como estas?me alegro de veros aunke sera por poco tiempo, el señor oscuro planea planes muy bien hechos y os matara a todos...  
-¡¡Desmaius!!-esta vez habia sido Draco quien se lo habia hecho  
-Draco!!¿estas vien??-dijo Harry preocupado  
-Si, mucho mejor ahora que se ira al lugar del que pertenece, solo queria traerlo para que lo metan en Azcaban,ahora si me disculpan me ire, adios-dijo Draco saliendo por al puerta  
-Espera Draco-dijo Harry-hiban por los pasillos sin hablar asta que Draco dijo.


	6. capitulo 6

Dijo:  
-Harry, siento mucho lo que te estado haciendo durante estos cinco años, desde que nos conocimos aqui mismo(estaban en el vestibulo)y si pudieras perdonarme te lo agradeceria  
-Claro-dijo tendiendole la mano que Draco acepto  
-Muchas gracias, ahora tengo que ir a por cierta persona y...  
-¿A donde te crees que vas?  
-A matar a Voldemort  
-Tu solo?y dejarte toda la diversion a ti y la venganza?ni lo sueñes, empezamos juntos y juntos acabaremos   
-Sabes Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen suerte de tener un amigo como tu  
-Como que de tenerme?y tu que?cuando acabe esto y si salimos vivos seras tambien nuestro amigo,no voy a dejarte solo con la chusma de slytherin, y perdon por la palabra.  
-Tienes razon, vamos¿donde debe d estar esa asquerosa alimaña?  
-Yo se donde, en la casa de los gritos,mira-dijo mostrandole el mapa, en el habia un puntito que ponis"Tom Ryddle"  
-Vamos-y juentos fueron asta el sauce boxeador.

Draco y Harry se hiban acercando al sauce, entonces Harry vio una rama en suelo y con ella toco el nudo y en ese instante el sauce se paro en seco, dejando libre el paso de los dos chicos, entraron y Draco dijo-Lumos-lo mismo dijo Harry y el tunel quedo visible,entonces a lo lejos unas voces se oian  
-Mi señor, ya esta todo controlado y listo para matar a Harry Potter- dijo la voz desconocida  
-Bien, en unos instantes, la persona a la que Harry quiere en este mundo moriría luego matare a Harry.  
Harry se quedo en blanco¿ quien era la persona a la que mas queria-Ginny, no, no lo permitire-dicho y hecho, Harry entro en la sala con Draco a su lado  
-Vaya, vaya, Harry, cuanto tiempo-dijo....  
-¿Profesor Lockhart?  
-Si Harry, el señor oscuro me a hecho ver muchas cosas que desconocia,ohh!y tambien vienes acompañado por el señor Malfoy, que conmovedor  
-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?- dijo Voldemort- has venido a hacerte miembro?  
-Ni lo sueñes!!!  
-Vaya, vaya¿y tu padre?  
-Y a ti que te importa!!!  
-Un poco mas de respeto muchacho, o acabaras como tu abuelo  
-¿¿mi abuelo??  
-Si tu abuelo, era un viejo amigo de la escuela, cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda me dejo tirado y yo, lo mate  
-¡¡Tu canalla!!  
-No podeis hacer nada, ¿dos niñatos contra mi? eso habra que verlo   
-Harry?a la d tres la maldición asesina contra Voldemort   
-Pero yo no se hacerla....  
-Harry, piensa en tus padres, en Cedric, en Ginny....  
-Planeando algo,tu padre ya me dijo, Draco, que tambien hay una chica muy importante para ti, hazte mi servidor y no sufrira ningun daño, en estos momento mi querida Nagini esta avanzando sigilosamente por los jardines, si veis un mordisco en el cuello de vuestras amigitas, ya sabeis quien a sido   
-Maldito¡¡¡¡Avada Kedrava!!!-dijeon al unísono Harry y Draco, Voldemort fue despojado nuevamente de su cuerpo y convertido en una sombra  
-Ahora usted profesor, ¡¡¡Imperius!!!- Lockhart se quedo como flotando y Draco dijo  
-Iras al despacho de Dumbleore y te entregaras  
-Si-y salieron los tres hacia el castillo.  
Cuando salieron del sauce, Harry y Draco corrian todo lo que podian para llegar a la sala comun de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron al cuadro, vieron que habia un gran agujero  
-Hermione!!!  
-Ginny!!!!  
Cuando subieron al cuarto, Ron estaba desmayado en el suelo y la serpiente estaba reptando por la cama de Ginny  
-No!!!-pero le salio un silvido lo cual la serpiente le obedecio-¿Ginny? Estas bien?  
-Harry, e tenido tanto miedo  
-Yo e tenido miedo por lo que te podria haber pasado a ti  
-¿A mi?  
-Si, yo te quiero Ginny, te quiero mucho  
Harry y Ginny estaban muy contentos pero un grito rompio en la sala.  
-No!!!porque ami?  
Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama con una herida en el cuello y un charco de sangre a su alrededor.  
-Hermione, porfavor, no te vayas, no podria vivir sin ti- Draco estaba muy angustiado y lloraba sin parar con el cuerpo inerte de Hermione en sus brazos


End file.
